Counter Strike Zero Assault
"To survive, or to die" —Tagline Counter Strike Zero Assault is a fanmade game addition to the Counter Strike series created by Xyberson for Personal Computer (PC). Zero Assault is the first game that enables the online and offline gaming. The story takes place at the return of the terrorists gang and the struggle of the counter-terrorists to keep the world save. The story will be able in the Story Mode, using the special character named Utsu Story 'Intro' At the year of 1995, a group of terrorist known as the Yakuza began to advance in the country of Japan. Yakuza is a secret organization of high-class until low-class terrorists under the reign of Kira Satsujin, known as the most dangerous mafia and the one who unites and forms the Yakuza. Knowing these threats, the police of the Japan Government began to discuss in order to overcome. They finally decided that the Hantero, will be the one who's in charge to take care of the Yakuzas. Hantero, under the command of Idaina Keisatsu, and their new comrade, Utsu, will have their second war against the terrorist to save their country, risking their own life. 'Battle of Yellowstone, 21 March - 26 March 1995' The battle begins as the the Mono team of the Yakuza planted the C4 bomb at the Yellowstone. Team Hantero Alpha begins to march down the Yellowstone and plans to diffuse the bomb, avoiding from the explosion. The Yakuzas, lead by Sergeant Zankokuna, faces the war tank of the Hanteros, lead by Lieutenant Kengen and his men, Private Gure and Private Archo. Even Zankokuna has a great skill on using his rifle, he has a great suffer and need to about 5 hours to finish the Hantero's war tank. Knowing the retreat of of the war tank, Sergeant Nagayoshi, the leader of the Alpha Team began to send Hantero's war jets to crush down the enemy's main base. As midnight came, the yakuzas have a rest, only some of them that are in charge who guards at the night are standing in front of the base western and eastern gates. The appeareance of the Hantero's jets were not noticed by the yakuzas. As the jets passed through the enemy base, they dropped the bombs to explodes the enemy's base. Meanwhile at other side, Lieutenant Hikaru and his men, Private Utsu and Private Grey, charge down to the bomb site in order to diffuse the planted C4 bomb. After the explode, the Mono team suffers a heavy loss of weapons, transportations, and mainly their food supplies. Zankokuna retreats from the Yellowstone due to the heavy loss and some of his men were killed by the bombs. The Hanteros have their first victory, claiming the Yellowstone. 'Battle of Gonzales, 2 May 1995 - 10 May 1995' The battle begins when the Mono team and the Poli team built a base in the city of Gonzales, Texas. Knowing the information from the Hantero's spy, Alpha and Delta team began to advance to Gonzales. Sergeant Zankokuna as the Mono Leader and his comrade, Sergeant Kuraku Suru as the Poli Leader, quickly commanded their men to strike the unready Hanteros in the battlefield. Lieutenant Kibindenai of the Delta team and his men who are waiting in one of the ruins, attacked by Lieutenant Rei along with Private Yowai of the Poli team. Luckily, Kibindenai could survive from the shot that hurts his right shoulder and quickly return to the main base, leaving his men's corpse in the ruin. Lieutenant Kibindenai brought to the Health Camp in the base, meanwhile, Lieutenant Hikaru, Private Utsu and Gray, along with Lieutenant Tsuyoi and Private Kantan, march to one of the Mono's subdivision camp. They plan to seize the base and claiming their food supplies and the weaponry. The base was guarded by Lieutenant Waru and Lieutenant Zorr. Both of them were unready for a fight and easily shot by Tsuyoi and Utsu. After the base seized, Hantero's Alpha's and Delta's leader, Sergeant Nagayoshi and Sergeant Evaan, planned to do a finishing attack that targets and destroys enemy's main base. Nagayoshi and Evaan decide that they will use thei cannons to break the enemy's strong defense base and cause a fire to burn the camp. The strategy was a real success, Zankokuna and Kuraku retreat from Gonzales by only bring some of his men that can still survive from the battle. The Hanteros have their second victory, claiming the Gonzales. The story is still long enough to be typed in this page. In order to avoid from wasted page, I have create a special page for the stroies. Click here, Counter Strike Zero Assault/Stories Development Though Zero Assault is itself a mod, it has developed its own community of script writers and mod creators.